Glamorous Peril Savia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20676 |no = 1095 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 11, 15, 19, 55, 96, 103, 110, 117, 124, 131, 138 |normal_distribute = 15, 9, 6, 5, 5, 18, 13, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 19, 55, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |bb_distribute = 14, 6, 6, 5, 5, 18, 10, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 55, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140 |sbb_distribute = 13, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 16, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 24, 55, 60, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152 |ubb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 4, 2, 4, 2, 13, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = After having stopped the invasion from Mildran, Savia made an alliance with Adel, Mildran's king. She then proclaimed that all senseless fighting would be prohibited in order to unify Ishgria. The demons who were unhappy with this idea persuaded the king and queen's subordinates to rebel against them, leading to their relentless persecution. And though both Savia and Adel were demons of great power and ability, their whereabouts after this incident remain unknown. Savia's confidant, who had always watched over her, is said to have disappeared as well. Apparently, it was Savia and Adel's wish that she live a normal life instead. |summon = Adaptation is part of every creature's primal instinct. However, I only wish for her happiness... |fusion = My power is yours. Do as you wish with it. I grant you my consent. |evolution = I can feel it in you as well. I can feel what you call the future. And I guess I don't mind it. | hp_base = 5067 |atk_base = 2202 |def_base = 1913 |rec_base = 1732 | hp_lord = 6655 |atk_lord = 2761 |def_lord = 2380 |rec_lord = 2162 | hp_anima = 7547 |rec_anima = 1924 |atk_breaker = 2999 |def_breaker = 2142 |def_guardian = 2618 |rec_guardian = 2043 |def_oracle = 2261 |rec_oracle = 2519 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Empress's Spiritual Power |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk & greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery |bb = Kyanos Dominion |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & fills 4 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Royal Lineage: Astarte |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & 140% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Ionis Regina |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% Vulnerability & adds +2 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Remnants for the Future |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BB attack |esnote = 150% boost |evofrom = 20675 |evointo = 20677 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Savia3 }}